Late Christmas Present
by Cobwebbs
Summary: A short and fluffy one-shot for after Christmas. It's freezing cold and Rachel is not all to happy about that. Chad on the other hand is all to ecstatic to use her irritated manner to his advantage.


**A/N) Hey again guys, I was real bored today and I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while so I published it. It's a short one-shot mostly fluff so yah, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these two but I love them!**

* * *

"I don't like it." She said pouting adorably.

I looked over at her, she was hugging herself, her breath coming out in white clouds, her small tomato nose actually the color of a tomato, as she shivered, over all, she was adorable.

I couldn't help letting out a chuckle, "Aw common, Rach, it's not that cold, besides it'll be worth it when you see where I'm taking you. Just chill ok." I smirked, pun intended as she glared at me.

"You are ridicules, you know that, I don't know why I bother hanging around with you." She snapped rubbing her striped jacketed arms.

I shook my head teasingly as we continued to walk through the cold December air. There was heavy snow from last nights storm and Rachel, being one who hate cold, didn't like it.

"Come 'ere, " I said playfully throwing an arm around her, drawing her closer, "You can use my body heat." I smirked as she blushed, I loved doing that to her. It was so rare to see this girl lose her straight face.

"Th-th-thanks, Chad... but I'd rather you did-"

I kissed her forehead making her squeak, I looked at her, raising a brow"What?"

"Your lips are cold," she whined rubbing the spot where I had kissed her

I rolled my crystal blue eyes at her, "You know you can be such a baby." I teased, kissing her forehead again.

She shuddered and pushed me away, "Not a baby, just irritated ok. Cold makes me grouchy and touchy now stop touching me!" She ordered in that commanding voice she'd had ever since we were kids.

I decided to play a game anyway.

"As your boyfriend I think I have a right to touch you," I jumped for her playfully, she yelped and twisted away.

"Chad, cut it out! Stop!" She yelled now running away and dodging me.

I, on the other hand, wasn't about to listen, "Come here and stop whining." I chased after her.

Pretty soon she'd take refuge behind a parked care, I looked around, Where tha hay did she go?

Suddenly a cold tingly sensation went down my back making me scream loudly.

"Hah, how do you like the cold now!?" She smirked triumphantly as I continued to jump around mindlessly.

Damn that snow was cold. It finally stopped and I looked at her in mock disbelief.

"I can't believe you just shoved snow down my back! That's... that was unjust and cruel."

"She giggled mischievously making my senses go nuts, I loved it when she did that, mostly because it was so rare. Heck everything about this girl was rare.

I stood up now and advanced towards her like predator after it's pray, She yelped as I grabbed her swinging her in the air, making both of us laugh as I brought her down our foreheads touching.

"Gotcha." I smirked slyly.

She smiled warmly at me making me tingle all over, "Did you just figure that out, you dork." She laughed affectionately.

"You know..." I drawled mischievously, "I'm still pretty cold from the snow YOU mercilessly put down my back. I think You need to warm me up to pay for it."

Her eyes sparkled catching my drift, and leaned in. I captured her cold lips with mine, warming up instantly.

Only this girl could ever make me warm up with one little kiss. She was just perfect that way.

She slowly pulled away giggling at what must have been a stupidly goofy grin on my face and pecked my nose before she pulled away and began running in the opposite direction, I shrugged and chase after her anyway.

"Hey, so where are you taking me anyway?" She asked still smiling.

I snapped out of my day-dream and looked at her, "Oh yeah... I forgot, come on it's over here." I steered her towards my surprise.

"Ok close your eyes." I demanded. She laughed but closed them anyway.

"Now, don't peek, I'll lead you there, almost... here!" I grinned proudly, "Now open them."

She did and gasped in pleasant surprise at what she saw, my hard work for the past three days.

A beautiful ice shanty in the middle of Lake Crackers. ( don't ask)

I'd build\t it with the best of my ability's, it took three days to get the insulation right and the decorations. It was covered in orange paint with black tiger stripes, cause that was her favorite animal print. Plus it looked pretty cool from far away.

She looked at me confused, "Why Chad? Why do all this for me?"

I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of that one, "You know Rach, you can be so dumb sometimes.' She scoffed as I kissed her on top of her golden-colored head.

"It's obvious, cuz I love you and I know how much you hate the cold sooo, tada, a place for you to go when your outside freezing your butt off. So what do you think? Wait until you check inside." I smiled excitedly as she laughed out loud.

"Oh, Chad only you would think of something like this... and you even painted it my favorite design, your crazy you know that."

I nodded, "Yep, crazy insane... but you love me anyway." I smirked as she rolled her soft brown eyes.

"Unfortunately." She laughed, planting a warm kiss on my lips "Now come on let's go see what it looks like inside!" She giggled dragging me across the ice.

I laughed along with her.

Yep, best late Christmas present ever!

* * *

**There you go, I thought it was cute1 You rarely see the cute side of either of these two so I decided to show it to you, hope you liked.**

**Adios muchachos**

**1KillerPen aka Cobwebbs**


End file.
